Second Chances
by ministop1992
Summary: Sometimes, we think that we are already alright. That we have already move on. But what if you have to see that person again? What if you have to see him again on his... wedding day?


**Second Chances**

By

Brokenshadow23

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>_Yeah. Kill me if you want. I know it had been long since I have written something. I haven't even updated my two stories yet because I haven't find a beta –reader until now. =( In the mean time, I'll be writing oneshots until someone will really help me for my multi-chaptered stories. Hehe.. I have written the next chapters already alright? I just really need someone to check it. Hehehe.._

_Ok. Fine. Enough sharing. READ and REVIEW please! =)_

**Disclaimer**: _La Corda d'oro belongs to Yuki Kure_

* * *

><p>Many people say that in love, you have to be ready to be hurt. You have to be ready to sacrifice. In the first place, once you love someone, you are giving him the power to get into your nerves. It's like letting him put a gun in your head, but trusting him not to pull the trigger.<p>

But sometimes, no matter how much you take care of each other, no matter how great your love is, circumstances will simply let it collapse.

Sighing, I closed my eyes as I realized that fact. I thought I was over him. I thought I was ready to see him again. After all, it had already been five years since we parted ways. There might not have been an actual closure between me and Tsukimori Len, but after that night, everyone remained silent. Next thing I knew was, he already left the country.

So I thought that was it.

Don't get me wrong, I have also been happy after the break-up since I learned to take care of myself alone. I also have fulfilled my dream to be a concert-violinist and was able to travel in the different parts of the world to share my music. Honestly, since last year, every time our orchestra has its tour, I always prepare myself to see him. Actually, I wanted him to see how I have improved in my playing. I want him to see how I learned to value each note after the pain and devastation I have gone through.

But I didn't expect it to be this way. I didn't expect to meet Len once again on his wedding day.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Hearing the sound from the door, I opened my eyes and looked at it. Perfect timing. It made me stop from looking over at the past. "Come in."

As the door opened, I saw a dark-skinned man I was expecting to confront me since we arrived in this villa. "Hey…" His low voice filled the room.

"What is it Tsuchiura?"

Putting his hands inside his pockets, he leaned on the door and looked at me. "Are you sure you are alright about this? The wedding is not until 10 am tomorrow, so if you want I—"

I took a deep breath and cut him off, "It's alright. I.. I am alright, don't worry."

"Kaho, you don't have to do this." He said with voice full of worry. I knew he wanted to say this since the day Yunoki told us that we have been invited by Hamai Misa to play for the said wedding.

I smiled sadly. "I have to." I insisted in a soft voice. "It's for me not to feel guilty anymore about breaking up with him. I want to see how happy he is, Tsuchiura."

"Kaho…"

"I…I-I'll be alright." I tried to assured him, but my voice suddenly cracked. I looked down as I felt a sharp pang hit my heart directly.

I heard him step forward, wanting to hold me close. But I shook my head, signaling him to stop.

"Can you leave me alone?" I told him. "I'll be alright."

Sighing, Tsuchiura finally gave up. "Alright, but promise me that you'll sleep. It's hard to play tomorrow if you cannot concentrate."

I nodded, but still not looking at him. "Thank you."

As Tsuchiura closed the door, I felt hot tears flow out from my eyes. Thoughts of what might happen tomorrow filled my head, and I can't do anything to control it.

Tomorrow, Len will also close the door for me. Tomorrow, I'll watch him take the hand of the other girl who revived him from the pains that I have caused.

'_What the heck am I doing?' _I shouted at myself for feeling this way. I wanted to be happy now. I also wanted to be happy for him, but even though how hard to forget I just can't. Simply hearing his name, simply knowing that he is around made me remember every single day I have with him. It made me remember how much I have loved him.

'_There's no use…_ _The more I try to stop myself from thinking of him, the more memories come.' _

With this surrender, I decided myself to be free. It has been a long time that I have repressed these thoughts. Perhaps I have to let it all flow for this night, for tomorrow I can't let my heart rule over.

Staring at the open balcony door, I took a deep breath to calm myself. My violin, which was just on the table near my bed, was like calling me. The music once again was calling me.

With emotions filling my heart, I grabbed my violin and walked towards the balcony. I put the instrument in place, secured the bow in my right hand. I took a deep breath once again and closed my eyes.

My left hand started in the note of Re, followed by Mi, Re and Do sharp. I was playing Canon in D, because this piece brings a lot of memories. Even though tomorrow, I'll play it for two persons who will join as one, this song belongs to me once. Belongs to me and Len once. As I continued to play, sweet memories entered my mind. I could remember that time when I played it in the concours. It was the first step for me and Len. It was the first time we linked together when I found him locked inside the cabinet.

I reached the middle of the piece smoothly. Every glide of my bow gives justice to the piece. My violin started to reflect what my heart was feeling at the moment.

Then suddenly, I felt my heart jump.

Another sound from a violin came to blend with my music.

'_No…' _I mumbled to myself as I remembered an incident like this before. I continued playing as I tried to stop my eyes from opening. But again to now use, my eyes opened on it's own and like what I was afraid of it caught the image of a man on the garden of the villa.

"Len."

With that, my hands began to shake. My heart also raced, but I continued. This moment is mine. At least for the last time, I'll share my music with him. I closed my eyes once again, and smiled. Still, the music that we play together is perfect. It blended smoothly, as if our hearts joined once again.

After the last notes, I looked down and met his golden eyes. Unlike before, his cold expression turned out to be warm. He gave me a smile and said, "you have been well, Kaho."

Hearing my name escape from his lips, my tears even flowed harder. "I.. I'm sorry." With that, I ran inside the room. I didn't want to see his expression anymore, for it will only be harder for me. Tsuchiura was right. I didn't have to do this. I didn't have to let myself be hurt until the very end. I grabbed my things, wanting to leave the place.

"Kaho."

I stopped, surprised how fast he came to my room. "I… I can't do this, Len. I-I'm sorry. Please, don't stop me."

"Kaho.." he called once again, softer than the usual. I don't know his reason why he kept on saying my name, but it was getting into me.

Not wanting to meet his golden eyes, I looked down and continued to cry."I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I said over and over again. I feel the need to tell him this, since I know that the break-up before had also given him a hard time.

"Why do you keep saying sorry?" Len asked as he walked towards me. I tried to move back, but I was already shaking. I felt him put his violin next to mine before standing in front of me. "Don't be sorry, Kahoko. I… I was the one who is at fault."

Those words shocked me. I didn't expect him to give off those words, for in the first place it wasn't his nature. Len Tsukimori had always been stiff and he was the type of person that would never dare to put his pride down.

"I should have treated you better." He continued.

I shook my head, not believing what I was hearing. "No." I told him. "I am sorry. I am sorry for being so weak. For not being able to understand your passion for music back then. Also, I am sorry about this now. I am supposed to be happy for you, but still I couldn't. I thought I was over you but—"

Before I could say further, I felt him move. Without any warning, Len grabbed my hand and pulled my body close to his. His strong arms enveloped my body as if telling me that he would be there to protect me. I gasped, opening my eyes as I realized what he had done.

Different emotions rushed on me that moment. I have been longing for this moment, yet I also knew that this was wrong.

"Sshh…" Len calmed me as he felt the tension that was building up in my body. "Don't say anything else."

"Len…" I called him. "P-please don't do this."

But he shook his head and tightened his grip. "No. Please listen to me Kahoko. You don't know how much I have been longing for this moment."

Confused with what he said, I started to cry even harder. Even though how much I wanted for us to stay like this, I knew that everything has changed. "Please." I tried to beg, struggling in the process. I want to get away as early as now, for I am afraid that if I will not, I will not be able to let him go. "Please… don't make things harder for me. Let me go."

Len shook his head once again. "I won't let you. Not anymore."

With that, only confusion filled my mind, I looked at him and tried to search for the meaning of his words. "What?"

"Listen to me." He told me. Looking deeply into my eyes, he took a deep breath and began, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for every pain that I have caused. It was stupid of me for not being able to treat you right. I thought being a well-known musician was my greatest dream, but I discovered that praises meant nothing to me for I can't enjoy even my own music. I returned to make things right, Kaho."

"w-what do you mean?"

Len smiled. "My happiness and my music lie on you, Kaho."

My throat went close as I heard those words. Then I saw him pull out a small box from his pocket and realized what he was about to do.

"Hino Kahoko, will you marry me?"


End file.
